


A Haunting Past

by ensanewolf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Genji likes Zenyatta?, Hanzo has a fetish, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ensanewolf/pseuds/ensanewolf
Summary: Hanzo's parents do not approve of Mcree therefore they set up a arranged marriage for Hanzo. Hanzo not accepting of this runs off with Mcree forgetting about his arranged marriage and now lives a private life in overwatch. Hanzo could not forget the words of his supposedly "future wife"..."don't think you've gotten away from this marriage I will find a way to make sure you come back".What if someone find Hanzo and Mcree and told Hanzo's parents and what if something does happen where he will be forced to an arranged marriage again? Is Hanzo just being paranoid or does it feel like things are about to turn for the worse? Because right now things are too perfect...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fic, a sexual one at that so I will try my best. I hope I can get to updating once a week let's see how it goes.

~ 2 YEARS AGO ~

Hanzo's father: Who was that cowboy looking guy you were with yestarday?

Hanzo: How do you know about that?

Hanzo's mother: Answer your father first.

Hanzo's face was stern.

Hanzo: If you tell me how you found that out I will answer your question. A negotiation I suppose.

Hanzo's mother: We are your parents we don't need to tell you anything nor do we need to negotiate, now tell us!

Hanzo: I am old enough to be my own person with no one controlling me, and this is a negotiable clan is it not, how else have we risen from the bottom to the top.

Hanzo's mother: This is not how we raised you!, look what that guy has done to you-!

Hanzo's father: Honey our son is correct, excuse us and let us have a father-son talk.

Hanzo's mother glared at her husband, then glared at her son, and walked out of the room.

Hanzo's father: You have been going out a lot recently so me and your mother had you investigated and they reported to us about him. So who is he to you?

Hanzo was enraged that his parents invaded his private life, but he knew would have to tell them now or later and it so happened to be now.

Hanzo: He is my lover.

Hanzo's father didn't look surprised but looked disappointed.

Hanzo's father: Me and your mother knew but I wanted to hear it from your mouth just in case there was a misunderstanding. Tomorrow you have a meeting with your future fiance make sure you get some sleep.

Hanzo: What!?!, who said I approved?!?

Hanzo's father: You're the future leader of this clan you must reproduce and keep the shimada bloodline going and you can't do that with a guy.

Hanzo knew even if he did argue nonthing was going to change, Hanzo stormed out the room and made his way towards his room. He started packing his belongings because he wasn't giving up his relationship with Mcree no matter what...

Hanzo felt cold air behind him and his hair stood on ends he turned around and saw a woman with dark skin and black hair.

Unknown person: You're not going to give us a chance.

By the way she was talking Hanzo guessed she was his future fiance. Hanzo looked startled at first but quickly adjusted.

Arranged marriage partner: I couldn't wait till tomorrow to see you love bug. You would regret it if you leave now so don't think you've gotten away from this marriage because I will find a way for you to come back.

Hanzo couldn't find a moment to talk when she vanished out of thin air leaving purple sparks behind. Hanzo wasn't going to let that stop him from leaving so he finished packing his belongings and made his way towards the back gate, when stumbled upon his brother, Genji waiting. I guess his father knew he was going to try to leave because Genji was always usually in the training room.

Hanzo: ...Brother...move...

Genji: ...I'm sorry brother, fathers orders.

And Genji lurched himself at Hanzo. Genji thought he was even with his brother maybe a bit more powerful but boy...was he wrong.

Hanzo: You are just a pet to him don't think he will honor you if you stop me here...not that you can anyways you will need a lot more training to catch up too me.

And with one arrow Hanzo took out Genji. Hanzo didn't have the time to check on his unconscious (maybe dead) brother, he could see how bad he was damaged he knew he would have to get prosthetics if he survived. But Hanzo could not waste any time and he hurried off to his lovers house.

~ NOW ~

Hanzo didn't even have to see Mcree, because he felt the lustful stare on his back. It was like his stare spoke for his eyes. 

"Hanzo, why do you always have one nipple hanging out" A drunk Lena questioned. "Your making the other one feel left out".

"It's part of the clothing style, and stop giving my nipples thoughts" as he batted away Lena's stray hand.

"He he okay I'm going to name you nippie", she pointed to his left nipple, "And you nimpskin!" She pointed to the right nipple this time laughing uncontrollably.

"Maybe he has a secret nipple ring and he's trying to hide it!" Questioned also drunk Hana.

"Ohhhh, luv, I didn't know you were like that" Lena backing away as though Hanzo just committed a terrible sin.

Hanzo brushed off their comment and let his mind wander off the Mcree again. He knew Mcree was going to explode at any given moment he hoped Fareeha, Angela, and Zarya were having a interesting conversation. Hanzo still in mid thought felt a hand on his shoulder and instantly knew whose hand it was. Hanzo didn't have the time to do any greetings when Mcree pulled him up and guided Hanzo down the hallway, Hanzo didn't need to question where they were headed. A sudden stop and Hanzo ran into Mcree's back. Backing away slowly Hanzo looked up, lips getting voilated and smushed together with Mcree's lips.

"Jesse we can't do this in the hallway, somebody can come anytime" Hanzo finally managed to say while looking around nervously.

"So then we can do it if we're in a bedroom" Mcree said already thinking about the nearest bedroom. He couldn't walk far with the growing and pulsing bulge between his legs.

Hanzo hesitated at first then replied with a yes.

. . .

Finally making it to the bedroom Hanzo already naked, Mcree getting there, Hanzo got the lube and started preparing himself. Mcree finished undressing and saw Hanzo having a good time by himself, already fitting 2 fingers inside his ass. Mcree practically pounced on Hanzo and shoved his manhood in his lovers ass. Mcree wanting to stimulate Hanzo more, while thrusting he reached for Hanzo's cock and started stroking it. This made Hanzo lust for more, he wanted Mcree...his lover to dump his love juices inside of him. Hanzo was close but not close enough, Mcree lifted Hanzo up against his stomach and pointed them towards the sitting mirror against the wall. Hanzo could see their reflection and with their reflection came the sight of Mcree's cock entering in and out of him. Hanzo then tightened and the moment of bliss arrived for both of them. Exhausted Mcree flopped down resting on his back. Hanzo saw the still hard cock that was owned to Mcree and bent down and started to give Mcree fellatio. Mcree didn't decline this service, the only thing Hanzo heard was at the end Mcree's warning about his ending coming near, and a few grunts here and there. Hanzo could feel the throbbing sex in front of him in his mouth, he was about to finish him off with his hand until he felt monstrous hands push the back of Hanzo's head into the cock. Mcree's semen now forced to the back of Hanzo's throat.

"What the hell!" Hanzo yelled while coughing.

"I wanted to make sure you got all of it" Mcree said with a smug look on his face.

Hanzo didn't want to admit it but he liked when Mcree forced him down to the point of suffocating and choking, it was a fetish he developed in the past year. Hanzo washed up and when done got in the bed next to Mcree sitting up one arm watching Mcree's sleeping face. With a life like this what could go wrong?


	2. New and Anxious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overwatch gets a new member and Hanzo isn't happy or should I say he's worried?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I will make it up to you next chapter!

It was just past noon when Hanzo was awoken by the soft pecks Mcree was landing on his cheeks. Hanzo let a tired moan escape his mouth indicating that he was now awake. 

"Come on we have to get up, Winston found a new recruit and he wants to announce it to everyone at the same time. I heard he's interesting, cant wait to meet'em" Mcree smiled rolling out of the bed.

...

"Everyone here?", Winston questioned peering out into the overwatch members, "yes?, well then let's get started."

Winston moving aside so the new recruit could now show himself, a robotic mechanism appeared.

"This is Genji" Winston continued to introduce the new recruit, "treat him nicely we're going to be stuck with this guy for a while."

Hanzo was stunned.

"Is that brother-Genji?, no how would he find this organization?, maybe I'm just overthinking it?" Hanzo was in a constant state of confusion.

"You ok?" Mcree said while checking Hanzo's forehead for a fever. 

Hanzo didn't hear Mcree nor the whispers of the surrounding overwatch memberserk. He only heard himself breathing heavily, felt his hands getting clammy and sweaty, and the constant flow of thoughts. Before Hanzo knew it he stopped thinking-no he couldn't think, nor could he open his eyes or maybe his eyes were open but all he could see was darkness. Hanzo knew one thing though he was scared for Mcree, himself, and their future.

...

"What happened Angela?" Hanzo heard Mcree ask.

"It looks like he had a panic attack, what happened at the moment he went into shock?" Angela asked Mcree.

"Mmmmm, nunthin really, we were just at the introduction ceremony like everyone else when Winston was introducing, hmm...what's his name-"

"-Genji" Hanzo interrupted as he started to sit up but Angela eased him back down.

"Hm, that's strange, the last time you guys encountered must have been a bad memory" Angela swirled toward the computer in her office chair looking at the time, "I still have time till the next patient would you like to talk?"

"No I am fine" Hanzo sat up already on his feet.

"Well ok, you might get a headache so if the pain comes to be unbearable come back here and I can give you some medicine" Angela said with a smile.

"Ok" Hanzo said grabbing Mcree and walking out the door.

After a few minutes of silence Mcree was the first to speak.

"So where do you want to go eat dinner for today"

"Mcree...I think the new recruit...Genji is my brother" Hanzo said unsure.

"Wha-"

"-I mean I don't know for sure yet but that's why I got so panicked because if he tells my parents-" Hanzo's voiced cracked, "they will come for us or me"

"It's ok, I won't let that happened" Mcree pulled Hanzo into a tight hug, "now dinner talk".


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The awnsers to Hanzo's questions are answered, but how will Hanzo take action?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully a little longer than last chapter 
> 
> Not edited yet so expect errors 
> 
> A rushed chapter it was a speed write.

5...4...3...2...1...commencing attack. Winston the first to jump out givng out a mighth roar, already pushing the mercenaries off the cliff of Route 66, Reinhardt holding out his shield following carefully behind. Pharah shooting rockets from above Mercy with her because let's face it, it's the safest place for her right now. Last but not least Mcree assisting Genji throwing down his stuns while soldier 76 ran up and shot out his helix rockets. At this point the payload is by the gas station about to enter the tunnel, Hanzo knew he needed to do something to help the team so he climbed to the top of the gas station and started to reveal the locations of the hidden mercenaries. 

"Too easy" Hanzo said with a smirk as he put a thousand arrows into a crowd of mercenaries coming from the top.

It seems Hanzo spoke too soon because a sniper bullet whizzed by his cheek leaving a 2 inch cut already feeling the dripping blood. He looked up fast to see a glimpse of Widowmaker grappling to her next not-so-secret sniping place now.

"Widowmaker is here watch out!" Hanzo called out while waiting for Mercy's fast and effienceit healing to be over. Even though it was only a cut Hanzo knew Angela could not stand seeing a cut on her Comrades faces. When she was done Hanzo thanked her and shot a sonic arrow guessing the building widowmaker was on. He waited a few pulses and got nonthing after another second he decided she was not there until the last pulse came and it sensed something, it was her. 

"Following Widowmaker!" Hanzo yelled to his fighting comrades. 

Hanzo climbed his way up the building intending to take her by surprise but he finished the climb with unexpected machine gun bullets. Hanzo had enough to time to evade the attack, charged up and aimed at her, a moving target is always harder to hit so that's why he would have to predict where she would go next. But even for Hanzo that was a hard task because Widowmaker was unpredictable women even before she was brainwashed by Talon. Hanzo released his arrow and missed, Widowmaker took advantage and decided to engage in close combat so she could throw in her poison. Hanzo realising what she was doing a bit too late took the impact of the released poison. Hanzo now being disoriented, unable to move, and took a knee.

...

Genji noticed Hanzo having a hard time pinning down the so called person "Widowmaker".

"I'm going to go help out Hanzo!" Genji yelled out as he already started his way climbing the building. When he got up there he saw Hanzo on one of his knees and Widowmaker aiming for the perfect headshot. 

Hanzo thought his life ended now, he couldn't focus and couldn't stop coughing and wheezing he knew he was in Widowmaker's sights but his body just didn't want to move. Hearing the cracking of the bullet being released Hanzo thought it was over. Sitting there for a few seconds Hanzo didn't feel any pain so he thought his death was painless and quick so he opened his eyes expecting to be in a godly realm. Instead he opened his eyes to Genji battling Widowmaker. 

"Thank goodness" Hanzo thought, "Another day comes that I can spend with Mcree".

Genji needed to end this quickly Hanzo wasn't going to be able to stay conscious much longer. Genji thought of his only solution...his dragon. He didn't want his brother to know but it was either his brothers death or his selfish wish to remain unknown to his brother. He picked the obvious choice...his brother. 

With the quickness Genji yelled out, "ryujin no Ken no kuroe!"

And with that came out a green dragon from Genji's sword. Genji dashed and reflected Widowmaker's bullets and quickly closed up the space between the two, slicing her gun in half. "The next swing will end her" Genji thought as he dashed. Widowmaker saw the danger in the future of the battle, evaded and escaped. At this point Hanzo was unconscious but Genji could still hear his heartbeat. 

"Ok good he's still alive, I wonder when he went unconscious hopefully he didn't see me use my dragons" Genji thought.

He picked up and carried Hanzo to the rest of the team who was already done with the mission. 

...

Mcree saw the waking Hanzo and spoke, "how much times do you want to end up in Angela's hospital bed?"

Hanzo ignored Mcree and saw Genji, "what are you doing here brother?" Hanzo spoke.

"I have come to take you back" Genji said now standing up out of his chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please point out suggestions and grammar mistakes, thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji's story revealed.

"You have come to what!?!" Hanzo yelled out, "I'm not going anywhere!!".Hanzo stated.

Genji laughed, "Just kidding I ran away, and happened to know a certain omnic who knew thus place, which happened to be a coincidence that you were here"

Hanzo didn't believe Genji, he couldn't. And how could he know Zenyatta, Hanzo was confused and he could already feel a headache coming up.

"Why did you run away?" Hanzo questioned in a investigative tone.

Genji stared at Hanzo for a little bit and decided to finally answer, "The same reason you ran away."

"They tried to marry you off?" Hanzo questioned felt pity for his brother but did not show it.

"Well that too, but I found someone that I want to spend the rest of my life with." Genji answered with a straight face.

Hanzo was surprised. To believe his brother he would need to hear his story, and even after that he would have to have time heal their bond.

Genji knew what Hanzo was thinking and without asking Genji started to share his story...

"After I was greatly injured after the battle we had, I was left unconscious. When I woke up all of my limbs had to be replaced with prosthetics. Of course with this sudden change of had to go to rehab, not just physically but mentally too. The doctor recommended I start with mental rehab first I could use the equipment to help me walk. But father disregarded this recommendation and told the doctor to prepare me for physical rehab. Father wanted me to get back to the field as fast as I could so I could resume my field work. After a month of physical rehab I still couldn't walk right, I couldn't hold my blades right or throw my ninja stars with perfect accuracy I started getting frustrated and stress caught up to me. One day when I was heading to the court yard in a wheel chair I saw an omnic sitting on a rock while staring at the pond. With that, all my stress evaporated, he made me feel at ease and at peace. Everyday after physical rehab I would go see him, it took two weeks for me to know his name. I was expecting some robot name like E2-E1 something like that but no. His name was Zenyatta. Before I knew it I fell in love with a omnic I knew he didn't see me that way but I was fine sitting beside him meditating and talking. Two months later I was done with my physical rehab and because I was with Zenyatta I didn't need mental rehab, but because I was busy with rehab I didn't know what was going on with the main house. When I returned to the main house I learned that father and mother set up an arranged marriage for me. At that moment I knew what you felt like Hanzo when they announced the arranged marriage to you. I acted like I agreed with them, that it was time I get married and become the head of the shimada clan, but when I went back to my room I packed all my stuff and went back to the second branch building, and told Zenyatta that I was leaving. To my surprise he wanted to tag along and he knew a place where we could hide.-"

"-And that was Overwatch" Mcree finished Genji's sentence.

Mcree and Hanzo was surprised about the whole situation. They all decided to head to their rooms and rest for today. Hanzo and Mcree made it to their room getting ready for bed. They both knew they were too tired to do anything tonight and so they both dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly revealing Genji's past a little bit. The real stuff startes next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Who do you guys think was Hanzo's arranged marriage partner?
> 
> Hint it's a overwatch character(duh!), I didn't want to say any of her lines because that would give it away.


End file.
